Elena's choice
by Living Juliet
Summary: This my perfect scenario for Thursdays finale! Elena's chooses Damon and all is right with the world


**Something along these lines would be my ideal finale scenario! It's way to wordy but definitely everything I wish they would touch on **

"Looks like it's just you and me again", Damon said to his ever full glass of bourbon. It had been an eventful last couple of days, Klaus was gone, and Alaric was on the way to being rehabilitated, thank God! Damon would never admit it but he needed his best friend and he was glad he wasn't going to have to let him go after all.

Letting go, He thought sadly to himself. He could just see Elena sitting in her room or out on the porch debating and weighing the pros and cons of choosing one Salvatore over the other. With having finally made her feelings known towards him, Damon knew… that she knew she couldn't keep up the balancing act. Falling in love with him had been a surprise to her, but none the less she had and now she had to let one of them go.

When the time came… he would leave, he thought. He had made a pact with his brother and he had to honor it. Once she ran back into Stefan's arms his presence would be painful for both her and himself.

Just then, as he was deep in thought Damon heard a car coming up the drive, he sat his drink down in anticipation of the guest, he was shocked however to see Elena make her way through the door moments later with a look of both sadness and… joy?

"Elena? What are you doing here, don't you have a room to repaint now that Ric's on the mend?" he smiled lightly, not sure what mood she was visiting him in. She smiled back and stepped towards him.

"Damon…" she spoke, her tone was serious yet the light in her eyes began to grow as she got closer and took his hands.

"Damon do you remember when you came back to Mystic falls last year? Do you remember how you were?"

Damon eyed her closely not sure where she was going with this. "Selfish, brutal, unforgiving…. Need I go on?"

Elena nodded, "I hated you, I thought you were evil and so…"

"I was Elena!", Damon interrupted her, and took his hands from her grasp, grabbing his glass and taking a swig as he turned away from her. "Why are here, bringing this up? Are you telling me you've made your decision and felt like it was best to come by and point out all the reasons why I'll never be your choice! "

"Would you just listen to me!" Elena blurted, storming up to him this time and taking his face between her hands, "I have made my choice Damon… it's you!"

Damon's face immediately softened and his hands came up to hold her nearer. He stood there in unbelieving silence.

"Yes Damon you were all those things and you're still the hot headed cocky vampire that walked into my life along with Stefan, but along the way you showed me who you really were, the man behind the act. You're loyal to those you love, fearless and always honest with me even though it might be a painful truth, you believe in my strength and you've fought for my happiness… even if that meant breaking your own heart in the process.

Elena had tears in her eyes now, she stepped away from him throwing her hands up in surrender, "I love you Damon, I'm not even sure when It happened, I just know that no matter how many times I try to reason with myself I can't! I love Stefan but knowing that I'm in love with you to I can't just walk away…. I owe it to myself and to you to see what we could be…. I can't believe I've ignored it this long"

In that moment Damon reached forward and took her in his arms, capturing Elena's mouth in a passionate kiss, for the first time he could kiss her and call her his.

"Loving you Elena, that's why I flipped the switch", he said once he pulled back. I wanted to be the kind of man you needed, even if my past said otherwise. You make me want to fight my nature"

Elena smiled and dried her eyes and looked up," Damon you've done the same for me, I'm stronger, and wiser because you believe in me. She smiled, "I guess it's true what they say"

"What is?" He asked

She smiled, "That you'll know it's true love when the other person makes you a better one"


End file.
